


Tony Has Nightmares, Peter to the Rescue

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Dad!Tony Stark, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love my boys, Nightmares, Not Shippy, Sleep, Sleepy Times, Son!Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, please no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Peter hears Tony cry out in the middle of the night and comforts him... without the older man knowing.





	Tony Has Nightmares, Peter to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This may appear shippy- I promise that it's NOT.  
> Peter is underage?? But like? If you ship that?? Then okay?? Just please don't ship it under my works because it makes me uncomfortable, thank you!
> 
> Enjoy reading!~

Peter is up bringing a glass of water to his room when he hears a shout come from ~~his dad's~~  Tony's bedroom. He puts the glass down rather quickly on his bedside table and rushes to the man's door. He presses his ear to the cold surface and listens to Tony's heavy breathing. He makes up his mind and slowly opens the door, expecting to see Tony sitting up in bed, or getting ready to go to the lab- but he only sees the man thrashing around, getting tangled in the sheets.

Peter feels only slightly uncomfortable. He doesn't come into Tony's room often- or at all really. He's usually found in the lab, or the kitchen eating blueberries. The boy steps closer to Tony's bed and sits on the edge, resting a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. Tony's hands shove outwards to the kid and grab hold of his shirt fabric. Peter's breath hitches and he goes still, trying not to wake his -definitely  _not-_ dad.

Tony's grip tightens and he pulls the fabric towards him, muttering, "Peter..." He gets the message. Peter shuffles around and lays on his side, pulling Tony's hands away from his shirt and into his own hands. The frown on Tony's face smooths out and he clutches Peter's hands tightly. Peter smiles and lets himself close his eyes, content to lay there and be a comfort for Tony.

They both sleep soundly; and during the night, Tony pulls Peter into his arms with a content hum.

 

When Peter wakes up the next morning- at roughly four am- he has to wiggle out of Tony's iron grip without waking him. Well, it's a tough task, but he manages it and silently thanks his body clock for waking him before Tony was able to wake up and probably freak out.

He treks back to his own room silently and takes a sip of his abandoned water, before hopping into his cold cold bed, silently wishing that he was still in the warmth of Tony's arms.

He quickly falls back asleep, catching a few more Z's before he inevitably has to get up for school in a few hours.

 

If Tony knows what happened last night, he doesn't bring it up. And neither does Peter.

 

.

.

.

 

A few nights later, Peter wakes up with a sick twisted feeling in his stomach, like something was wrong. He clambers out of bed and looks up and down the hallway, searching for something that isn't there. He crosses the hallway and leans against Tony's door, hearing the choked breathing of the man.

Imagining the worst scenario, Peter opens the door expecting to see someone choking him, but it's just Tony rolling around with small cries of protest.

Peter closes the door behind him and shuffles over to the bed, letting his hands wander to the man's hair, trying to provide comfort. Tony looks scared for a moment so Peter speaks, "It's okay Tony, you're alright.."

"Peter..." The man mumbles in his sleep, a few tears slip out and fall onto the bed sheets. "Don't go... Please..." His voice trails off and his breathing gets faster. Peter starts fumbling over his words, not sure how to comfort him without waking him from his sleep.

"I-it's okay Mr. Stark, I'm not going anywhere." He promises, running his hands through Tony's hair.

 

Tony lets out a breath and his tight face relaxes, leaving him looking (more-or-less) peaceful. Peter feels his eyes drooping, and he knows he should go back to his room- but Tony's bed is so warm and safe.. His body seems to make the decision for him; he shuffles down into the blankets and pulls them up around both of them.

Peter grabs one of Tony's out stretched hands, holding it in between them as he falls asleep.

 

It's just before four am when Peter's eyes open and he slinkies out of the room silently, back to his own cold bed.

 

.

 

In the morning, (around seven am) Tony looks a bit more alert, the bags under his eyes not as strong. Peter smiles at him before making his own breakfast, "Had a good sleep?" He asks as he pours himself some orange juice. Tony looks at him over his coffee cup and nods, swallowing the hot liquid.

"Yeah, you?" Tony responds, sounding almost surprised.

Peter nods, taking a bite of his toast. Well, at least he's sleeping better, even if he doesn't know why. He finishes up eating his meal for three and then leaves to go get ready for school.

 

.

.

.

 

Tony rubs his eyes as he climbs into bed, ready to drop into unconscious right then and there; so he does.

 

_His eyes open to a scene out of a horror movie. Blood. Blood everywhere. Steve lays at his feet, twenty-eight stab wounds in his chest, blood dripping from his mouth, and he's not breathing; obviously dead. Tony feels something heavy in his chest but carefully steps over his friend and teammate, removing himself from the room._

_He enters the hallway and sees Clint and Bruce in similar states; Clint lying on the floor with a bloodied bow and arrow in his hands; Bruce slumped against the wall, his eyes void of life. Tony thought it was impossible for Bruce to die? That the Hulk wouldn't let him.. but here he was._

_Tony quickly rushes around them, trying to stop himself from gagging at the smell. He passes by Natasha, Vision, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Rhodey-_

_Tears are flowing down his face by the time he reaches outside. He hasn't seen Peter anywhere, so please god-_

 

_He looks over the field of grass and spots red among the bright green. His heart stops. Suddenly he's running, he's running as fast as his legs will take him - "Please- not him.." He begs under his breath._

_As he gets closer, he can see that fate has not been kind to him. Peter is lying on the ground, the same twenty-eight stab wounds in his chest, and his eyes stare hollowly up at him._

_"No no no no," He cries, kneeling beside him. "Please, not Peter. Don't leave me.." He rests his head on Peter's and shuts his eyes._

 

_"It's okay Tony, I'm not leaving you- never. I promise." Peter whispers, and Tony opens his eyes to find himself laying on Peter's lap as the boy fiddles with his hair. "You don't have to worry anymore, I'm staying right here."_

_Tony blinks tiredly up at him- but Peter was just dead. How is he alive?_

 

He blinks his eyes open and freezes as he comes face to face with someone's chest. He doesn't remember falling asleep with anyone- so..?

The other figure feels him tense and whispers out a shaky little, "Mr. Stark..?"

Tony leans back slightly and looks up at who he sees is Peter and blinks a few times. "Peter? What're you doin' in my bed..?" His words slur together sleepily. Peter stutters out an illegible response and Tony shakes his head, just so relieved that Peter is alive, and right here with him. "Whatever, talk in the morning.." He mutters, pulling himself back into Peter's arms.

He hears Peter huff out a laugh and tighten his arms around him. "Okay, good night Tony."

Tony hums and snuggles closer, feeling the blankets come up around them snugly. "Night son," He replies, letting sleep take hold of him again.

 

Peter waits until Tony's heart and breathing slows back down before he speaks again, "..night dad." He whispers, a small giddy smile on his face as he lets himself fall into a peaceful slumber.

They could talk about it in the morning; for now, they'd sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
